aprendiendo a amar
by alexis navarro
Summary: los padres de Sam y Freddie estan en un acuerdo para que cuando cumplan 18 años se casen, solo hay un problema, ambos se odian! entra y ve como aprenden a amarse Universo Alterno! porfa solo entra y lee! seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno esta es una historia diferente a las que hago! Es en un universo alterno espero que les guste, no dejen de dejar reviews! **

Hola soy Samantha Puckett de la familia de los Puckett, parte de la gran sociedad de los 100, de seguro se estarán preguntando qué diablos es la gran sociedad de los 100, bueno la sociedad de los 100 es una sociedad en Seattle ahí viven las 100 familias más ricas del norte de estados unidos y la mayoría de ellos forman parte de la lista de las familias más ricas del mundo, se van numerando del cien al uno, de acuerdo a la cantidad de dinero que tenga cada familia, el que tiene más dinero ocupa el lugar número uno y el que tiene la menor cantidad de dinero ocupa el número cien, claro, todos los que viven aquí son millonarios y están forrados hasta los dientes de dinero. Mi familia ocupa el lugar número dos, solo superados por la familia Benson, puak, como los odio… bueno… solo al hijo, Freddie Benson, tiene dieciséis años al igual que yo, y nuestra familia está en un acuerdo con su familia para cuando cumplamos los dieciocho años nos casemos, el es un tipo arrogante, engreído y se siente el rey del mundo, no lo niego él es un chico muy apuesto, de ojos cafés chocolate con los que cualquier chica caería a sus pies, bueno, cualquier chica menos yo. Solo de pensar que en un par de años me casare con el y se acabara mi vida me dan ganas de morir. Lo único que tenemos en común es a Carly Shey, su familia ocupa el lugar número tres, es mi mejor amiga y la única amiga de él, bueno, es que freddie es muy cerrado y aun que es el chico más popular de la escuela con el único con el que se abre es con ella, como la envidio, ella es prácticamente perfecta, bonita, morena de un buen cuerpo, antes era de las populares pero cambio para bien, ahora ella es muy amable, de las mejores que conozco, siempre supe que ella tenía un gran corazón, desde niñas, hemos sido amigas desde que teníamos diez años. Ella me apoyo desde el principio y es que yo nunca fui una chica superficial, como todas las demás chicas que viven aquí y por esa razón fue muy difícil adaptarme a vivir aquí, ella fue la única que no me rechazo, de ahí fuimos las mejores amigas. A lado de mi casa vive la familia pretince, son los nuevos entrados en esta sociedad, ocupando el lugar número cuatro, su entrada en esta sociedad fue un golpe de suerte porque a diferencia de las demás familias que viven aquí y fueron heredadas o trabajaron por generaciones para llegar a un buen lugar su familia tiene una historia interesante: hace un par de años su familia era de las familias pobres, sin querer sonar grosera claro, pero era la realidad, no tenían ni que comer, ni donde dormir o vestir hasta que un dia una familia les vendió una pequeña casa, ahí se encontraron una mina de petróleo y de ahí se disparo su fortuna, esa familia tiene un hijo también de la misma edad que yo y una hija de once años, cuando su padre se mudo aquí le pidió ayuda a mi padre para que lo asesorara, en ese tiempo teníamos catorce años y nuestro padres nos obligaban a pasar el tiempo juntos, a su hijo, Brad, a mi a freddie y a carly pero freddie nos convenció de no hablarle, yo sabía que él era una gran persona, nacido para vivir aquí, pues era muy educado, aunque viniera de la calle, todos los días que iba a mi casa solo me le quedaba viendo, directo a los ojos sin decir palabra hasta que uno de los dos perdía la mirada. Siento que ahora que somos mayores le debo una disculpa de verdad quisiera que fuera mi amigo, una vez Freddie mando golpearlo con uno de sus "amigos" Gibby, ja! La ingenuidad de él! Brad como viene de la calle es obvio que sabe defenderse y le quebró la nariz al pobre de Gibby, de ahí se gano respeto por todos.

Todos los chicos que viven aquí asisten a la escuela _Ridsway, una escuela súper grande, tiene tres piscinas, una bajo techo y las otras dos alrededor del campus, cancha de basquetbol, cancha de futbol, cancha de tenis, dos cafeterías, establo para caballos, un gimnasio y bueno, esta enorme, solo con decirles que no la he recorrido toda, y es que no me interesa recorrerla, solo voy a la piscina porque es obligatorio como parte de gimnasia._

_Me encuentro frente a mi casillero sacando un par de libros cuando veo llegar a mi futuro esposo, todas las chicas se derriten por él y el no deja de coquetearles a ellas, está hablando con Kimberly Johnson, una chica de las más superficiales del colegio aunque ocupa el lugar noventa en la lista, la observo con odio, y a él también, me desespera que sea así, no puedo serle fiel a este estúpido sin que él me sea fiel, necesito a alguien justo aquí, que el vea que no es el único que juega este juego, así que volteo y al primero que veo es a Brad, lo tomo del cuello y le planto un gran beso en los labios, al principio se resiste pero al final termina cooperando,. Mi subconsciente me quiere dar de patadas, quiero hablar con él y lo único que se me ocurre es besarlo solo para demostrarle a Freddie que no es el rey del mundo, pero poco a poco me comienzo a relajar y me dejo guiar por el beso, es delicioso en verdad, debo admitir que Brad sí que es un buen besador, hasta que alguien que jala mi pelo nos interrumpe_

_-que te crees que haces?-me pregunta Freddie enojado_

_-que te parece que estoy asiendo?-le digo como si fuera lo más obvio_

_-tú eres mi comprometida Sam, que acaso no lo recuerdas-me dice Freddie lleno de rabia_

_-aun no lo soy, faltan dos años para eso, además que parece que el que se olvida de eso eres tu_

_-no te atrevas a responderme Sam, no sabes hasta donde soy capaz de llegar-me dijo él en un susurro lleno de odio, después de eso me levanto la mano_

_-déjame en paz-digo yo ahora con miedo pero sigo manteniéndome firme, mi subconsciente esta temblando, no soporto la idea de temerle_

_-o si no que?-me dijo retándome con una media sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el miedo en mis ojos_

_-o si no te las veras conmigo-dijo Brad poniéndose delante de mi_

_Freddie se hizo para atrás y después de unos segundo viéndolo como si estuviera considerando las posibilidades de pelear con él se fue_

_-gracias-digo yo tímidamente_

_-no hay porque-dijo él con una amplia sonrisa, al parecer no me odia_

_-oye… te quería pedir una disculpa_

_-no te preocupes, me encanta que me beses_

_No pude evitar sonrojarme con ese comentario_

_-no me refería a eso, bueno si, pero aparte por cómo te he tratado_

_-Sam, no te preocupes, yo no soy un chico rencoroso, además que, bueno, fuiste de las que me trato mejor, los demás me veían como un bicho raro_

_-entonces, sin resentimientos_

_-claro_

_Vaya, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé_

_-sabes, quiero invitarte a tomar un café, después de la escuela-le digo_

_-claro, después de la escuela_

_-hasta entonces_

_-hasta entonces_

Me dirijo a mi clase y no puedo evitar sonreír, logre lo que quería y aparte conseguí una cita con Brad, este si que es mi dia de suerte

El dia se pasa rápido y para última hora nos encontramos Carly, yo y Freddie, ni Freddie ni yo hemos mencionado nada al respecto del hecho de la mañana

-entonces, que vamos a hacer después de clases?-pregunta carly con entusiasmo

-podríamos ir al cine-dice Freddie viéndome directamente a los ojos

-yo ya tengo planes-digo con una amplia sonrisa viéndolo directo a los ojos, me encanta desafiarlo

-con quien si se puede saber-me canta Carly en tono coqueto

-con Brad-le respondo de la misma forma cantando

-oh-dijo Carly con tono de decepción

-oh?-digo algo confundida

-si, bueno, ya sabes, Brad es un chico guapo en verdad y todo pero no te olvides que…-no la dejo terminar, porque la interrumpo enojada

-no me olvide de que, Carly-le digo amenazante

-Sam, no te enojes, es solo que Brad, bueno, creo que no te conviene

-déjala Carly, ya sabes que a Sam le gusta salir con basura como Brad-esta vez dijo freddie-ademas, una basura con quien más podría salir?

-oye, ya basta! No te permito que nos faltes el respeto ni a mí ni a Brad-le digo yo muerta de rabia

-podrían dejar de pelear una sola vez, no entiendo cómo se las arreglaran cuando se casen-dijo carly poniendo los ojos en blanco, ese comentario me dejo completamente llena de ira así que me doy vuelta y me voy

Al salir me encuentro a Brad con una de sus impecables sonrisas en la puerta del colegio

-hola-le digo

-hola

-nos vamos

-nos vamos

Y asi nos fuimos a un café cerca del colegio, al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa del frente y casi de inmediato llego la mesera a tomarnos la orden

-que les puedo servir?-dijo la mesera

-para mí un moka vainilla-digo yo

-y a mí me das un café americano-ordeno Brad

-enseguida se los traigo-dijo la mesera

La mesera llego casi tan rápido como antes con nuestras ordenes y una canasta llena de panquesitos. Tomo un panque de queso y rápido me lo comienzo a saborear, y es que me encantan los panques de queso

-woh! Si que tenias hambre Sam-dijo Brad con una sonrisa, no entendí si era burla o no y si debía enojarme o no, pero después recordé que estoy aquí para hacerlo mi amigo

-los panques de queso son mis favoritos-le digo

-igual los míos-me dice

-enserió?-digo con una sonrisa, aunque después pienso que lo dice solo para agradarme

-sí, cuando era niño una señora siempre nos regalaba un panque de queso a mí y otro a mi hermana, yo y mi hermana compartíamos uno y el otro se lo regalábamos a mis padres-dijo sonriendo pero tenía un toque de melancolía en su voz

-oh-digo, no sé qué decirle

-y porque freddie dijo que eras su comprometida?

-aun no lo sabes?-digo yo alzando una ceja

-saber qué?-me dice el confundido

-nuestros padres nos han arreglado un matrimonio en cuanto cumplamos dieciocho años, casi todos los saben

-oh, aquí se usa mucho eso de los matrimonios arreglados no?

-sí, pero daría lo que fuera por impedir que me casen con freddie

-enserió?, bueno yo siempre creí que tu y el tenían algo, digo hoy en la mañana me besaste solo para ponerlo celoso

-y luego…-no entendía su punto

-bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, donde hay celos hay amor

-claro que no, yo no lo amo, solo lo hice para demostrarle que no es el único que puede jugar ese juego-digo enojada pero con un tono tranquilo

-entonces… yo fui parte de tu juego en la mañana?-me dijo completamente serio

Oh diablos, tan bien que íbamos, genial Sam, lo arruinaste, me dice mi subconsciente furiosa y yo me siento la persona más torpe del mundo

-no no! Claro que no! No te sientas así, bueno no fue mi intensión, perdón es solo que yo… bueno no se solo se me soltó pero no te ofendas fue una estupidez mía y fue una idea tonta, yo soy una tonta y…-todo esto lo dije demasiado rápido, incluso me sorprendió que pudiera hablar tan rápido pero él me interrumpió

-tranquila Sam, no me ofendí-me dijo él con una gran sonrisa

-perdón-le digo en un tono más despacio y tranquilo

El solo me sonrió y me dijo

-ya te dije, no te disculpes

Entonces le dedico una sonrisa sincera y continuo comiendo mi panque, asi comenzamos a hablar, el me conto de cómo era su vida antes de que se hiciera rico, el hambre que sufrió y todo, no puedo imaginarme a un niñito muriéndose de hambre y frio solo en las calles de Seattle tratando de conseguir algo de dinero solo para alimentar a su hermana menor, vaya que la paso terrible, al final que me termina de contar siento un nudo en la garganta, yo se que el no me dijo todo pero lo que me dijo fue suficiente para que se me revuelva el estomago, yo le cuento de mi vida, aunque yo no la he pasado nada mal comparado con él, le digo que siempre fui rechazada debido a mi falta de adaptarme con los demás, porque no soy superficial ni nada, de los años en que no tuve ni un solo amigo hasta que conocí a Carly, incluso me atrevo a hablarle de mi hermana

-sabes, yo soy gemela-le digo

-enserió?, nunca la he visto, vive en otro lado?

-está muerta

-oh-eso le cayó de golpe

-cuando mi madre tenía 25 años decidió tener a un hijo para heredar la fortuna, pero no podía embarazarse así que tomo pastillas para embarazarse, mis padres probaron por mucho tiempo hasta que una vez quedo embarazada, de mi y de Melanie, mi hermana, pero el embarazo se complico, a los ocho meses obligaron a mi madre a dar a luz, yo nací primero, luego mi hermana pero éramos demasiado pequeñas y débiles, a los dos días ella murió-le conté

-lo lamento-me dijo el algo tristón

-sabes, me creerás loca pero yo pienso que no murió

-porque?-me dijo confundido

-porque siento como si ella estuviera aquí conmigo, es como mi subconsciente

-eso es lindo Sam, no me imagino perder a mi hermana, ella es la única razón por la que he luchado toda mi vida

Así nos pasamos hablando el resto de la tarde hasta que oscureció y el me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste.**

Llegue a mi casa y después de saludar a mis padres subí a mi cuarto para descansar, me eche a la cama pensando en el día que había pasado hoy, como es tan fácil ser tan sincera con Brad, vaya ni con Carly he sido tan sincera, el es diferente, me quedo echada en la cama hasta que un sonido me distrae de mis pensamientos, un ruido en mi ventana, me volteo para ver de qué se trata y me encuentro con Freddie, abriendo la ventana y entrando a mi cuarto, como le hizo para subir si mi cuarto esta en un segundo piso? Tuvo que traer una escalera, eso es seguro, que quiere? Solo lo observo

-que haces aquí?- le pregunto con voz fría

-no, yo no te tengo que explicar nada Sam, la que me debe una explicación aquí eres tú!-me dice amenazante mientras se acerca a mi cama

-qué? Tu subes a mi cuarto, entras sin permiso y la que te debe una explicación soy yo?-le digo enojada

-sí, tu! Me puedes explicar cómo es que llegas hasta esta hora a casa!?

-ya te lo había dicho, Salí con Brad

-toda la tarde!?

-sí, que tiene de malo?-digo fingiendo inocencia

Para ahora él y yo estamos parados frente a frente uno del otro, de un momento a otro, el me tomo del cuello y me beso con furia, al principio, pero después el beso se va tornando lento, suave y con amor? Nuestras lenguas se van juntando y juegan lento hasta que ambos nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, después me susurra aun con los labios pegados a los míos

-tú eres mía Sam, no lo olvides

Después de eso, el se va por la ventana de la misma forma en que entro y yo me quedo echada en la cama, no me la puedo creer aun, y de repente las palabras de Brad suenan en mi cabeza "_donde hay celos hay amor" _vah, estoy totalmente confundía, no sé que esta pasándome, mi subconsciente esta desmaya en el sillón, aun no se recupera de tan gran impacto, es la primera vez que me beso con Freddie, bueno, es la primera vez que me beso con alguien! Y qué forma de dar tu primer beso! Bueno, sin contar el de Brad claro! Pero no estoy segura que ese cuente porque fue fingido, y no sé si este beso fue real. Un mar de emociones se vienen encima de mí, confusión, enojo, felicidad?, _calma Sam, solo fue un beso! No es la gran cosa! _Me dice mi subconsciente despertando al fin, vah, lo sé pero fue tan de sorpresa.

Me tapo con las cobijas y trato de dormir, volteo a ver el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es la una de la madrugada!, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Cierro los ojos y trato de dormir.

Al día siguiente me despierto con el insoportable ruido de mi estúpida alarma a las seis de la mañana, tomo una ducha y arreglo para ir a la escuela, antes de salir me doy un rápido vistazo en el espejo antes de irme, quiero lucir bien, y no entiendo porque si nunca en mi vida me ha importado, de pronto Freddie llega a mi cabeza y comienzo a morder mi labio inferior, después reacciono en que estoy asiendo y me siento estúpida, ruedo los ojos y bajo para desayunar. Como es costumbre ni mi madre ni mi padre están en casa asi que solo me queda desayunar sola en el gran comedor. Me enferma estar sola, nunca me ha gustado e irónicamente casi toda mi vida lo he estado, debido a que mis padres se preocupan tanto por sus negocios que se les olvida que tienen una hija, tomo mi plato y voy a la cocina donde se encuentra todo el personal de la casa, ellos siempre han sido como mi segunda familia, siempre tan amables conmigo, son cinco personas en total: Amanda, es la más joven, hija de Socorro, ella siempre ha sido como una hermana mayor para mi, tiene 24 años, y es muy amable. Socorro, es la cocinera de la casa tiene 42 años, siempre ha sido muy maternal y es increíble para dar consejos, incluso debería hacer un libro. Sebastián, tiene 27 años, es el jardinero y novio de Amanda, me admira el amor que hay entre ellos dos, es tan dulce. Carlos, tiene 48 años y es como el padre de todos aquí, incluyéndome, es sobre protector y gruñón, como cualquier otro padre, pero es muy bueno. Por último está Cintia, tiene 26, ella es la encargada de limpiar los cuartos y planchar, también es buena persona pero es muy cerrada, le gusta salir mucho a quien sabe dónde, es muy misteriosa.

Llego a la cocina y de inmediato Socorro me invita a sentarme con ellos, me siento gustosa y comienzo a desayunar, estoy perdida en mi mundo, los oigo parlotear sobre un tipo de fiesta o algo así hasta que volteo a ver el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es tarde, tomo mi mochila, les doy una despedida y me voy corriendo, no estoy segura si me invitaron a su fiesta y me voy a la escuela con esa duda.

Llego a la escuela y para mi fortuna quedan cinco minutos para que den el segundo timbre, llego a mi casillero y saco un par de libros, aun no he visto por ningún lado a Carly o a Freddie, supongo que ellos ya deben estar en clases, dan el timbre y me apresuro a ir a clases, entro al salón y gracias a dios me dejan entrar, es la clase de historia y me doy cuenta de que Brad está en la misma clase que yo! Si que soy tonta, un semestre entero y hasta ahora lo noto. Parece que no se me da eso de ser discreta porque Brad de inmediato comienza a reírse de mi gran descubrimiento, siento como se me sube el color a mis mejillas y me acerco a él, para sentarme junto a él.

-sorprendida de verme?-pregunta con una sonrisa picara

-sí, de hecho-le respondo con sinceridad

-ya lo creo-dijo riéndose

-sí, es toda una novedad-digo ahora riéndome yo

-señorita, interrumpo su plática?-me dijo el profesor en tono molesto

-lo siento-le digo avergonzada, y de hecho esto ya era abuso de confianza

Tomo asiento y trato de concentrarme en la clase aunque, bueno, la clase de historia no es precisamente la más divertida y me es difícil poner atención al maestro sin dormirme aunque Brad se la pasó toda la clase asiendo caras raras las cuales me mantenían animada.

Saliendo fui a dejar mi libro de historia de nuevo al casillero y tome mi libro de algebra, cuando de repente escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga por detrás de mi

-hey, aquí estas! No te había visto esta mañana

Me voltee para responderle y me encuentro con Freddie a lado de Carly…obvio

-sí, bueno es que me retrase en el desayuno-respondo tratando de sonar desinteresada

-ya veo… ey hoy iremos al café que está cerca de la escuela, supongo que esta vez sí iras

-sí, supongo que sí-digo

-eso espero-habla esta vez Freddie viéndome a los ojos

Después de eso dan el timbre y Carly se apresura a su clase de química, no la culpo, ese maestro es muy especial… así que me encuentro sola en el pasillo con Freddie

-que clase tienes?-me pregunta

-algebra

-el maestro no vino, sígueme-suena autoritario y me toma de la mano para que lo siga, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de devolver mi libro al casillero

Lo sigo y llegamos al gran jardín de nuestra escuela, aun vamos tomados de la mano

-a donde vamos?-le pregunto yo confundida

-a mi clase de equitación- m responde

-por qué?

-porque no quiero que te quedes con Brad esta hora

-celoso?-digo en tono pícaro volteándolo a ver

Se queda callado por un segundo como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta, al final solo me responde

-tómalo como quieras

Llegamos a la clase de equitación y me quedo boqui abierta de ver tantos caballos, Freddie me dirige al equipo de protección y me da un tipo de uniforme especial para jinetes, después me explica las reglas lentamente y luego me ayuda a subir a su caballo, después de eso se sube el y comienza a galopear

Entramos a otro jardín por detrás de la escuela, este más amplio y comienza a dar vueltas or el jardín

-te gusta?-me pregunta

-ah?-no entiendo si se refiere a montar caballo o a otra cosa

-Brad-me dice serio hablándome al oído debido a que esta sentado detrás de mi

-no, es solo un amigo-le aseguro

-ok-parece que mi respuesta lo ha calmado algo y después de eso, me abraza por la cintura mientras seguimos galopando

**Bien chicos! Hasta aquí les dejo! Que opinan? Les gusto? O tienen ganas de matarme? O.o**

**Recuerden que dejar un review no cuesta nada! Además que me interesa muchísimo saber si les gusta mi historia! **

**Me despido**

**Besos bye! **


End file.
